Another Moon
by I'mOnlyADreamer
Summary: Edward left, but Bella doesn't want to spend her life without him, so she will try to found him. Meanwhile, Edward joined the Volturi clan and will be shocked when he will see the love of his life, in front of him, ready to be his lunch. Hope you like it!
1. Forbidden to remember

Dark.

The clouds are covering the stars above my head. There is no moon, like the night when I left her... the night where my life ended, my heart broke, and my eyes became blind ones.

My mind will never delete the image that is haunting my shattered heart. Her eyes, covered with tears, her soft cheeks, completely white like my own skin, her full and precious lips, trying to say the right words to keep me with them, her body shaking with sadness and fear, and her heart beating, so quickly like the wings of hummingbird.

I never thought that I would really have the strength to leave her. Because how could I? She is the most beautiful being on earth, and I bet on the universe, too, she is the most amazing, intelligent, sweet girl that I will ever know, and she loved me. Not so much as I love her, but still. She loved a monster, and she wanted to stay with me forever.

But, we can't stay together. My world is to dangerous for her.

I almost lost her in the ballet studio, and I almost couldn't stop myself on her birthday. She deserved someone who couldn't hurt her, like I could. Maybe that Jacob guy could make her happy, he seemed to like her very much and he is human, so problem solved.

Still, I can't even think if someone is touching her, like I did, or even kissing her. It makes me want to kill him, with my hands, and take her with me, so she could only be mine. Her lips only would kiss my own, her fingertips would only discover my body, and nobody else's, and she only would say that she loved me, in her sweet dreams, just like before.

Oh, my angel... My Bella... I miss you so much...

But, I know that I made the right choice. She won't be in anything dangerous, she promised me. She will never have a short life, like the one I was putting her every day. She will be happy, will marry someone who really loves her, will have babies and she will have a long life, with grandchildren, running in her backyard and she will die with a smile on her lips, her beautiful lips...

I could never give her that.

I would give anything that I have to be human again, to stay with her, in the normal way, without blood interfering with us. To be the one who would be waiting for her in the church, with a huge smile on my face, to be the one who would held her hand while she was screaming in pain, giving birth to our child, to be the one who would sit next to her on the grass, playing with my grandsons and granddaughters.

I would be the happiest person on the planet, just sharing my life with the one I love the most.

It would be the perfect life... but I'm not human. I'm a vampire. And her blood is the most attractive drug for me. So my dream life is impossible...

Besides, I left her crying for me, screaming my name while I let her go... and if I could cry, I would do it, in that exact moment.

The pain is excruciating... seeing her face on my memories and knowing that I will never see her again, touch her, say to her that I love her, kiss her or even smelling the most powerful perfume, her skin and blood, freesia.

However, even if I stated that I was good for her, that she needed me, that now that I'm far away, she was still in danger, I couldn't do anything.

I've given my loyalty and soul to Aro, Marcus and Caius. I couldn't stay in Denali with my family, remembering her on their thoughts and memories, especially Alice's. So I had just decided to leave my family, and try to find a place where I could be with nothing to tempt me to come back to Forks. My beloved town, my home...

Europe, the Volturi clan, seemed a good idea for me at the time. It turned to be the worst mistake of my life. Now, I'm a member of the Volturi guard, using my skills to protect the ones who now I just want to kill.

I entered without even think, because I just wanted to be away from my beloved one, to make her happy and safe, without any interference of me.

When I had arrived to Volterra, I immediately went to the Volturi castle, to speak with the oldest vampires of the history. I was hopeful that Aro would accept me, because I shared a little of his ability and maybe he would be interested. And he did so. He almost begged to me to join his "family business", like he called it, and I accepted without thinking twice. Aro listened to all of my thoughts and he told the one thing that I never expected to hear from him.

"You are forbidden to remember this girl! Isabella, I mean."

I didn't understand why until I listened to his thoughts.

_You can't love anyone unless your masters, my dearest. I don't want to erase the connection that you have with her, because I can if want to, so you need to forget her. Not literally of course, but you can't think of her since this moment, are we clear?_

I was shaking inside; my eyes were like a mirror of my soul, showing fear, anger, horror, hurt and sadness, though I needed to nod, if I didn't want to die for not obeying my new master..._ I don't want to erase the connection that you have with her, because I can if want to , _he was not only saying to break the connection that I've with her using Chelsea ability, but, too, eliminating the only reason that I have to stay alive, killing the only love of my entire life.

So now I was remembering my Bella for the last time, to save her once again from my world, and to save my precious memories of the most perfect angel of all.


	2. Terrified to forget

Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction and I'm portuguese so please, i'm begging you, ignore my mistakes and pleaaasse, try to understand.

So basically the story is pretty simple. When Edward left, Bella loved him to much to just stay in Forks and cry all over the months because of her beloved. She decided to search for him everywhere she knew and she will be trapped in the vampire universe to find him. While that happens, Edward entered to the Volturi guard and he will be very surprised whe he will see the love of his life, standing in front of him, ready to be his lunch...

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

I can't stand it anymore!

I can't breathe, I can't speak, I can't even thin properly since… he left.

I have always known that this was going to happen someday, but I had let myself dream to much and be filled with hope that now is crushing me, so badly…

All those months, they meant nothing to him. All those touches, kisses, words, confessions, were nothing to him.

I have always known that I wasn't good enough for him, that he couldn't belong to me. How could I even dream that he, the most perfect angel of all, would love me? I was nothing!

Edward…

I miss you, so much…

Still, why did he have to lie to me all those days? Why couldn't he just leave me when he found out my true feelings for him? Why had he said that he loved me if he didn't mean it?

I knew that he wasn't cruel, right? So why lie to me?

I really wanted to ask him all of my questions, I wanted to hear the answers, but, most of all, I wanted to hear his voice, that perfect velvet voice of his, and see the face of the most amazing creature of my universe.

But how would I do it?

I didn't know where he was, or his family, if he was alone, or with them.

I just know that he would need to go to somewhere cloudy, where the sun would shone few times, like he have always gone past his vampire years, to be outside as much as he could.

Unfortunately, I don't know if he actually did it or if he went to somewhere shiny, to just live at night, in the darkness.

God, where am I going to start searching?

I don't have any clue where he can be right now!

Then, suddenly, it came out of nowhere.

Yes, I have a clue!!!

Now I reminded myself one place where he could be.

Denali.

Now I just had to convince Charlie to let me waste my money to go to college, ( yeah right), and go away from him to search the love of my life.

God, please help me!


	3. Surprise

Hey! I'm really, really, sorry for not writing earlier but I didn't have any inspiration to do it! And then real life got in the middle and, really, if I could have wrote earlier I would, trust me. I just want to warn that my dialogues are really poor and I suspect that I won't write many of them. I'M REALLY SORRY because I know that what everybody wants to read are dialogues. So if any of you are good writing them, I beg of you to teach me how! I'm Portuguese as you may know and my English vocabulary is really short so any help would be great! So this is one more chapter of Another Moon! Hope you enjoy it! Kisses and love you!

* * *

EPOV

Silence.

It was all that I heard on the last few days. The silence that made my head hurt. The silence that made my body colder than usual. The silence that made my heart cry. Oh stop Edward! you're being pathetic. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. But this loneliness was killing every already dead cell of my vampire body.

I lied down on my bed watching the colors of the air surrounding myself. The dust flew around the small bedroom of the Volturi castle. The microscopic crystals were my only company as the hours passed by. Sometimes, when I was still at Forks, I missed their immortal dance at my room because I haven't got any in my room… So here I was, at Volterra, observing it but missing the green city which I called home.

_It's to green… _her voice echoed in my head like a nightmare; crashing down my mind barriers that I thought would protect me.

I decided to hear the thoughts of the people that were on the castle, trying to think of something else, distracting me.

_I wonder why he is at the room all the time. I would really appreciate if he could get outside with me to train a little. It would be really good to have a different person to battle unless Felix… _Demetri was bored and wanted to fight.

_Jesus! How can someone be so handsome and so boring the same time! I bet that it's the animal blood! It can't be anything else… _If only Jane knew how missing your home and… your family … could make anyone "_so boring_", then she wouldn't blame the animal blood.

_I'm worried about Edward. He doesn't get out of his room since he entered the castle. I really wanted him to feel welcomed to our little company but he didn't talk to anyone except me. I need to think about something to cheer him up … _Aro was trying to cheer me up… I wouldn't give it a try.

_I wonder how Edward world was before he came here. I think that's really interesting the way his father learned to survive just with animal blood. And I would like to know how living with a family was. I live with Jane and I love her but I think that their bonds would have been much stronger than ours … _I kind of enjoyed Alec thoughts. He was trying to see if he would like to live in family like mine.

Caius and Marcus's thoughts were out of my reach. All of the other thoughts were also centered on me, what did not surprise me at all, except Felix thoughts.

_I can't wait until Heidi gets here. I'm so damn thirsty that I think I would commit suicide hunting one human that was too close to the castle. However I think I'll wait until she gets here with our feast. She said she brought us a surprise. I wonder what it is… After that I'm going to push her into my bedroom and … _His thoughts made me remember Emmet's and a smile plastered in my face. I also wondered what kind of surprise Heidi would bring but I didn't give much thought to that.

I was a little thirsty too but I didn't want to leave the room at all. It was the only place where I could have the little peace that I could find.

The principal door opened and the humans and Heidi voice's echoed in the corridors of the castle. I really didn't want to see what was going to happen next but Aro asked me when I went here to, at least, share with him the "magnificence" of the hunt. I couldn't deny it, as he said so, so here I was, going to listen the thoughts of the people that didn't deserve to die this way.

I got up like a robot that I now was and walked at human pace to the principal room. It also was a place for balls and parties, but the principal reason to be used was for hunting.

When I got there, humans were still mesmerized by the beauty of the place and of his owners, even taking photographs of everything. I almost screamed to them to run away from this place but they were trapped like I was to this house of horrors.

Heidi stole my attention to her and the person beside her, which was hidden behind a jacket with a hood too big to however he or she was. I tried to read his or her thoughts but there were too many of them in my head and so loud that I couldn't concentrate in only one. Heidi's were the loudest, like she was trying to hide the person thoughts from me. Why was she doing that?

Maybe that was the surprise.

Even so, my mind was trying to tell me something. I almost swear that the silhouette was too similar to someone I knew. I didn't want anyone that I knew seeing me like this. A murder even if I wasn't.

And the panic started in the moment that Aro kissed one women in her neck, cutting skin with his teeth, drinking her blood in one second, and throwing her dead body to the corner. She didn't even scream. I almost think that she didn't feel it all.

Then everyone started running, trying to escape, and the "party" started.

Every one of them tried, except the one that was beside Heidi before. He or she was to pacific and too calm, like was prepared and expecting this to happen, standing in the same place. Who could this person be?

Just when the hood fell, leaving the face for everyone to see, I figured that it was a girl with brown hair, with a single tear rolling down her cheek, eyes on the floor.

And when her eyes met mine, my world froze.

* * *

So i know it's short but i really didn't have much inspiration to this one. I would like to thanks to all my favourite writers and to everyone who reviewed my story because you all made me realize that life is really precious to waste because the pain is too strong to bear. I own you my life for that. thank you very much.

i also would want to thanks to my sister Mariana and my best friends: Inês, Pedro, Sérgio and Miguel; for being there for me when i needed. And to João for giving my world a star to shine when the darkness blinds me in the night.


End file.
